The longstanding research relationship between CWRU, primarily represented by the Case CFAR and the Case TBRU, the government of Uganda and Makerere University, has resulted in the development of an extensive research infrastructure in Uganda. CWRU was one of the first US academic institutions to move from "safari" science to a strong integrated research approach involving teaching, training, and employment. We recently celebrated our twenty-year collaboration with the Ugandan government and Makerere University. Currently over 200 Ugandan scientists and health care professionals are actively involved in our collaborative programs. A major limitation to new initiatives in the developing world has been the lack of state-of-the-art laboratory facilities on site. The Case CFAR has fostered seminal studies on TB and HIV/AIDS by providing a state-of-the-art laboratories and facilities for clinical virology and molecular biology in Uganda. All the research laboratories (Virology/Molecular Biology, Immunology, Mycobacterial, and STD laboratories) are directed on site by Ugandans, all of whom have received advanced degrees from CWRU through the Fogarty AIDS Training Program. To further facilitate sharing of resources and to promote/support new research initiatives, all laboratory facilities and services associated with HIV/AIDS research are being administered by the Case CFAR Uganda Laboratory Core with the following two main Specific Aims: [unreadable] To provide comprehensive laboratory services to facilitate HIV/AIDS-related research projects of CFAR investigators [unreadable] To provide a mechanism for training of Ugandan scientists in collaboration with CWRU and Fogarty AIDS Training Grant